Lisa (animated series)
Lisa Tepes is a character in the Netflix original series, Castlevania. She is the late wife of Vlad Tepes and mother of Adrian. She is voiced by Emily Swallow in the English version of the show. History Meeting Dracula In 1455, Lisa sought out Dracula in his castle. She had been told by others that the man who lived there held secret knowledge of science beyond that of mortals. After exhausting all of her other resources, she sought Dracula to learn from him. In so doing, she showed him some worthiness in mankind. He was greatly influenced by her, opting to travel the world as an ordinary man in order to learn more about humanity. In the following years, Lisa and Vlad were married and had a son, Adrian. They moved to a cottage outside the city of Targoviste, Wallachia, where Lisa continued her research into medicine and served the locals as a doctor. Execution In 1475, Lisa was arrested by the Bishop of Targoviste on suspicion of being a witch, the medical implements and supplies in her home being mistaken for "witchcraft". Her home was burned to the ground, as she was dragged to the square in Targoviste where the bishop had her burned alive at the stake. Even as the fire burned around her, she called out to Dracula, begging him not to take vengeance upon the people of Wallachia, for they did not know what they were doing. Vlad returned to the remains of their home shortly thereafter, encountering a woman of old age carrying flowers. He learned from the woman, whom Lisa helped cure, that Lisa was being burned at the stake for being a witch. The old lady had come there to pay her respects because she couldn't bear the sight of watching Lisa being burned alive. In his anger, he ordered the woman and her family to flee Wallachia that very night, in honor of the woman he loved and who tried to teach him to care for humanity. Moments later, Dracula's visage appeared in smoke and flames in the square, where his wife had crumbled into ashes, passing judgement on all of humanity, swearing to wipe out all people in Wallachia for their crimes. He would grant them one year to make peace and remove their mark from the land, and then he would kill them all. Legacy In 1476, one year since Lisa's death, Dracula unleashed an army of demons and monsters upon Wallachia. In a festival where the arch-bishop of Targoviste celebrated the death of the "witch" and the appearance of the "illusion of the devil", Dracula appeared and caused the deaths of everyone living in Targoviste, then set about sending the horde across the land to wipe out all human life in Wallachia. Meanwhile, her son, Adrian, was recovering from injuries received opposing his father. He slept in his sanctum beneath Gresit, awaiting the arrival of a hero who would help him honor his mother's memory and save humanity from his father's vengeance. Physical description Lisa was a tall woman with a slim figure. She had wavy blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and red lips. Her attire consisted of casual layered clothes. Personality Lisa of Lupu, later Lisa Tepes, was a kindhearted and exceptionally altruistic doctor who did anything she could to improve the lives of her fellow people. It is safe to say the Lisa was able to see that scientific knowledge could make the lives of humans less short and miserable. This awareness didn't always sit well with others, as she was often called a witch for her pursuit of knowledge. This never stopped Lisa from loving humanity, and she went to extraordinary lengths to be of help in any way she could; specifically by becoming a great doctor. As she lived in a dogmatic and intolerant time, learning more about the world was difficult and Lisa quickly exhausted conventional options of learning. This left Lisa with one lead, rumors of a dangerous entity that possessed unusual knowledge. Lisa's decision to visit Dracula proves that she is both extraordinarily brave and full of conviction. Most people would never think of knocking on Dracula's door. Lisa's bravery is further proven as she has a civil conversation with Dracula in spite of his threats of violence. When Lisa meets with Dracula, they quickly develop a strong mutual attraction; both of them had never meet anyone like each other before. Lisa is attracted to Dracula because of his astounding knowledge and his acknowledgement of her and her desires. As a firm proponent of gaining knowledge, Lisa would often encourage Dracula, her soon to be husband, to travel and see the world. Lisa saw the best in Dracula, his potential for bringing great wisdom and goodness to the world, and always encouraged this. Dracula himself seemed to appreciate Lisa's encouragement, though his later actions imply that he never was able to see other humans the way Lisa wished he would. In any case, Lisa and Dracula were deeply in love and soon had a son, Adrian Tepes. Lisa took what she learned from Dracula and became a great doctor. She helped many and was well respected by most. Sadly, Lisa underestimated the cruelty and dogmatic fanatism that some humans possess. This cost her her life when she was burned to death as a witch. Lisa ironically died a Christ-like at the hands of the church. In her final moments, Lisa shouted to her absent husband, hoping he could somehow hear her. She begged that Dracula forgive humans and be better than those who killed her. Sadly, Dracula did not hear her and her death was also the death of any love and decency Dracula possessed. Lisa's death was the beginning of a dark and bloody age where Dracula swore a war of extermination on the human race in vengeance for the unjust murder of his beloved wife. Appearances Gallery Tepes Family - 01.png|'Lisa', Adrian and Vlad official Season 2 artwork by Kloysius Category:Deceased Characters Category:Dracula Relatives Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Animated Series Characters